


Red Wings

by WendigosDinnerParty



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Cannibalism, Eating out, Immortal will graham, Light Somnophilia, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Overstimulation, Torture, Will Graham Dies, pun intended, temporarily, tongues where they probably shouldn't be, where the dick goes? no one knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigosDinnerParty/pseuds/WendigosDinnerParty
Summary: Will wakes up to find Hannibal having fun without him.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44
Collections: Just Fuck Me Up 2020, Just Fuck Me Up., Wendigo & Stag





	Red Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_about_the_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/gifts), [hedonistconstant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Abomination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586658) by [hedonistconstant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/pseuds/hedonistconstant), [what_about_the_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish). 



> Their fic was so good and nasty I couldn't help but be be inspired to write something with Will getting eaten up some more. If you haven't read An Abomination please go read it! They deserve so much love.
> 
> And if one or both of you two is reading this I hope this shows how much I adored it. <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Will wakes to stomach churning pain, pleasure, and a sticky wetness between his legs. He scrubs his eyes and groans, a compromise for the scream that wants to burst from his chest.

He throws back the covers to a mess of red staining the sheets. Hannibal's between his legs grinning like the cat who got the canary, he looks like one from the red smeared across his lips.

"How long have you been at this?" He asks lightly. He feels lightheaded.

Hannibal sits back on his legs. "Not terribly long, I'm surprised you didn't wake sooner"  _ when I bit your penis off  _ goes unsaid between them.

"I'm surprised I woke up at all, considering" His crotch is a mess of bloody bitten flesh, he's almost entirely flat, both his penis and testicles gone. He clenches his muscles to see the bloody mess jump, it stings and a few vessels pulse and leak more blood that joins the mess off red. Of course Hannibal picked the day they had white sheets. It could have been accidentally but Will doesn't believe it was.

Hannibal hums. "Yes about that, I've cauterized a few of your blood vessels to stop most of the bleeding"

"Oh? I thought you loved when I bleed  _ doctor _ . Didn't think my death would make you balk." Will teases "Aren't I a lucky guy"

"I do and it doesn't, you know that silly boy. As much as I enjoy your death and the beauty of you pallor, I delight in your suffering as well." 

To prove his point he jabs one of his fingers into one of Will's exposed nerves.

The pain of being torn open like this was nothing to sneeze at but when Hannibal touches him there he feels like he's been burned. White hot pain races up Will's spine and he screams so loud his throat aches making it. His body convulses and shakes as he comes. His come sluggishly leaks out of his urethra onto the bloody flat expanse of where his genitals had been.

Hannibal spreads his legs, chasing the clear substance slowly mingling with the red of his mangled groin with his tongue. 

Hannibal laps at him like he was a man starved. Will shivered as the pain and pleasure keeps building. His body shudders through another orgasm, screams breaking into sobs as Hannibal doesn't relent.

Hannibal eventually pulls back, not out of mercy, merely to sate his ego with the sight of his work. 

Will's face is pale from blood loss and his body carries a sheen of sweat. His eyes are rolled up, he's still alive just passed out. His breathing is deeper than before, still shallower than it ought to be. His face is scrunched up from the pain.

He tucks a lock of Will sweat soaked hair out of his face with his blood covered hand, leaving behind a small smudge on his forehead. The touch of red looks magnificent on him, he thinks. Hannibal moves his hand to smear the blood on it across Will's mouth.

He kisses him roughly, nipping at his slack mouth. Will groans through the kisses in his unconscious stupor. It spurs Hannibal on, and he bites harshly into Will's lip, more coppery tang filing his mouth as he splits Will's lip.

He trails down Will's body, nipping and sucking bruises that wouldn't last, along Will's form.

He seals his lips around the hole of Wills urethra once he'd reacquainted himself between Will's thighs. Arms splayed over Will's thighs to hold him still, he sucks hard on the opening.

Will's body seized under him, trying to buck him off and angle his hips closer all at once. Bucking that gets weaker and weaker.

Will wakes with a pained gasp.

"Please!" Will screams. "Please, please, please Hannibal! I need!" He begs.

Hannibal gives another suck, tonguing the area around the hole with firm licks and Will's begging turn illegible, words broken by moaning and sobbing.

Hannibal shoves his tongue into Will urethra making Will shriek. He releases Will from his lips and bites down hard around it aiming for as many major nerves as he can.

It hurts so much that Will can't get a scream out, it catches his in his throat and stays there, choking him. His body gives a weak shudder as he comes for the third time and feels his heart stop. He wants to clutch at the bed on instinct but he's too weak, all the energy in him sapped from the blood loss and pain. He can't do anything as his heart shuts down with a dull pain in his chest and his body dies. 

It's beautiful, the way Hannibal reduces him to nothing just so he can come back.

Hannibal watches rapt as the light fades from Will's eyes, his gaze a diminishing mix of pain and pleasure. 

He wants to do it all over again. 

His stomach rumbles in protest, reminding him that he can't in fact subsist off the essence of Will, the nonphysical parts of him at least.

_ " _ Perhaps after breakfast _ "  _ he muses to himself.

He climbs off the bed to go clean himself off in their bathroom, not bothering with sheets, they've sat too long for Hannibal to presume the blood would come out, he'd just have to change them and replace the ruined ones later. 

By time he's deemed himself presentable he can here Will moving around in the bedroom.

Hannibal enters with a smile on his face and that fond look reserved for Will only.

"Hungry?" He asks.

Will returns his smile. "Starving."

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say is it was rubberbands that started it.


End file.
